<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by vaetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262024">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/pseuds/vaetta'>vaetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, but he's stressed!! he doesn't mean to be, he makes up for it i promise, keith is a bit of an asshole in the first half of this, lance GETS a hug, you can read this as either gen or romantic!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/pseuds/vaetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was snapping at anything that moved, Shiro was still missing, and Lance woke up this morning feeling like he'd been run over by a truck.</p>
<p>Maybe Lance should just go back to bed.<br/>_____</p>
<p>Fic request sent to me on tumblr: "Lance is sick and Keith is giving him shit about keeping up and not letting a cold get the better of him, maybe like "we've all worked through colds before, suck it up" until lance gets super confused and weak and just finally can't work through it anymore."</p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I wrote this fic YEARS ago. 2016, I think? But I just rediscovered that old blog and figured I might as well post it here. Is the Voltron fandom still going? If so, hi! I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Lance awoke with a sneeze.</p></div><div class=""><p>He blinked his eyes open, immediately groaning at the light that pierced through his eyeballs and into his temples. He brought an arm up to shield his face, shivering slightly. Taking a deep breath, Lance conducted a mental survey of his condition, assessing his apparently numerous ailments that seem to have manifested overnight.</p></div><div class=""><p>Congested sinuses that dissolved into a throbbing headache that pulsed outward with each movement? Check. </p></div><div class=""><p>Raw, sandpaper throat, and lungs that rattled with every inhale? Check.</p></div><div class=""><p>The strange sensation of being completely, bone-numbingly cold despite the warmth and clamminess of his limbs? Checkerooni.</p></div><div class=""><p>Conclusion: Today is gonna suck.</p></div><div class=""><p>If Lance were to be perfectly honest with himself, he would concede that he had been feeling off these last couple days. Nevertheless, the team needed his 100% right now, and any wooziness he may have felt had to be put on the backburner. With several months having passed without any sign of Shiro, tensions within the castle were palpable.  Keith and Pidge seemed inches away from snapping at any given moment, Allura's training schedule seemed to have been kicked up the several notches from "very harsh" to "dear god I can taste my own pulse", and even Hunk and Coran seemed somewhat subdued. It was the least Lance could do to try and keep up, and make sure the other's stayed optimistic. He was the joker, the sharpshooter - it was his role, no matter how taxing it could be on his own body.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lance steeled himself, counting down from five, before swinging out of his bed, pausing to lean against the wall as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Once the tilt-a-whirl he usually called a bedroom settled to a soft swaying, Lance began to make his way down to the dining hall.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He was barely through the doorway when a sharp voice rang out. "You're late."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wincing, Lance turned around, letting his gaze fall upon the very-mullety, very-angry looking teenager propped up against the wall with his arms folded. "Uh, yeah, sorry bout that. Sometimes intergalactic heroes need some beauty sleep." Lance's attempt at a laugh came out raspy and stilted, and he grimaced at the pain that flared in his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith stepped towards Lance, fists clenched. "We agreed we were going to spar together this morning. I don't know if you've noticed, but we don’t exactly have time to slack off."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance shifted, bringing a hand to rub at the hairs on the back of his neck. "Actually, about that training, I'm really not feeling all that peachy today. I'm pretty sure I'm coming down with something. I'll be good with a few hours sleep, though, but if we could put off the training 'til tomorrow-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you kidding me?" Lance was cut off as Keith burst forward. "Do you think Shiro has time to just wait while you just lay about because of some cold? Are you seriously that selfish?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-" Lance gulped, shaken.  "I, um, I guess you're right. Shiro needs us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith fixed him with one last glare before turning on his heel and making for the training room. "Hurry up, we've got to make up for lost time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a pause, Lance followed. Keith's words settled heavy in his chest, but Lance couldn't bring himself to feel angry. He knew Keith didn't mean it, he was just stressed - they all were. And so long as Lance could just push past his body's complaints, he could get the training over with and make Keith happy. Everything would be fine.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alright. Lance may have slightly over-estimated how fine it would be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stumbled as Keith managed another hit on his calves, throwing him off balance. Lance grimaced, steeling himself as the wooziness that had been pulsing through him all morning surged, prickles of misery crawling up his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What the hell is wrong with you," Keith bit out, his tone making Lance flinch. "You're usually at least competent enough to dodge most of my attacks."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sorry, I just- I told you earlier, I'm not feeling too good." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith scowled. "All of us are tired, but you don't see any of us slacking off."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance locked his jaw and nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt awful. His whole body hurt, and his bones felt like they were made of glass, and he was freezing. Seeing Keith so mad at him definitely wasn't helping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They returned to exchanging blows, and Lance skirted his feet sluggishly, trying to avoid Keith's flurry of attacks. After a way-too-fast pivot on his heel, he rocked forwards as his vision doubled, spots dancing in front of his face while he struggled for breath. In his distraction, Keith landed a firm kick to Lance's stomach, and Lance stumbled onto his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith growled, throwing his bayard to the floor. "Okay, you know what? I'm done with this. You're not even trying!" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance climbed back onto his feet, wobbling slightly. "It was an accident,"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith continued, his frustration spilling out like hot magma. "I can't believe you, Lance. Do you even care about finding Shiro?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance reeled back, blinking in shock. "Keith - I- of course I do, you know I do! How could you even think that?" His voiced wavered dangerously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maybe because while everyone else is working their hardest to get him back, you're ready to give up the second things aren't going completely your way. It's typical."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shut up!" Lance burst before he could think better of it. Keith's words had knocked the wind out of his chest, more painful than any of the physical blows he had been receiving in the minutes prior. The hot tears that had been threatening him since breakfast finally spilled over. "That's not fair! I <em>am</em> trying! I'm trying <em>so</em> hard. And I'm- I'm <em>sorry</em> it's not good enough but I don't know what else I can do and everyone, everyone always seems so <em>mad</em> at me and I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance's words caught in his throat as his lungs suddenly convulsed, heaving in coughs so sharp he was forced to double over. As the fit continued, the coughs grew rough and wet, rattling in his chest and tearing through his already raw throat, bringing forth a new wave of tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith faltered, his anger melting away into confusion and concern. "Lance?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other boy didn't seem to hear him, focused instead on his alarmingly depleting oxygen supply. Keith walked over, pressing a steadying hand to Lance's shoulder -but froze as his finger's brushed the other boy's neck. The skin was burning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as Lance's coughs died down, Keith pressed a hand to Lance's forehead, and then brought the backs of his fingers to Lance's cheek, wiping aside a stray tear. Lance, leaning unconsciously against Keith, blinked up in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Keith, what are you…" Lance trailed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith responded with a muttered curse, before gripping both of Lance's shoulders and levelling him with a scrutinizing gaze. He could feel Lance's wiry frame shivering slightly under his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why didn't you say you were this sick?" Keith demanded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance ducked his head, embarrassed. "I tried," he mumbled, "but you said I needed to train. Anyway, you were right - I couldn't land a single hit on you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith shook his head rapidly, his eyes darkening with guilt. "Lance," he tried, voice rough. "That's- it's not your fault. You're sick, really sick. It's no wonder you're off your game - I'm actually surprised you stayed upright this long." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance chuckled raspily. "Well, I had a few close calls." Lance paused to cough again, wincing as it scraped through his swollen throat. "But now I think I'ma just go to sleep, if that's alright…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith frowned as Lance's body weight leaned further against him, his head falling onto the crook of Keith's neck. Despite the scalding heat Keith could feel from where Lance's forehead touched his skin, the boy's shivering increased, and he pressed himself further into Keith, too far gone to worry about his clinginess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Lance," Keith levelled, voice soft but firm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance blinked up at him drowsily. "Hm?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can't sleep here. The pods won't be up again for at least another day, but I can at least take you to bed, so you can get some proper rest. I'll see if Coran or Allura have any medicine that could help you for now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance nodded, responding to Keith's tugs as they slowly made their way back to the rooms, stopping every few steps to accommodate Lance's frequent coughs and sways. When they finally arrived, Keith eased Lance onto the bed, pulling the blankets over him with uncharacteristic tenderness. Once he was settled, he gazed up at Keith through heavy lids.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Keith?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah?" Keith replied as he busied himself looking for extra blankets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't mean to let Shiro down. I really do care about finding him, I swear."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith sighed, refusing to look at Lance as another wave of guilt swept over him. "I know that. I was just - frustrated. I didn't mean anything I said."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lanced hummed to himself, relieved. After a moment, he piped up again, voice slurring a little: "By the way, I think you got the wrong room, I'm pretty sure this isn't mine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith turned to look at Lance, shaking his head. "This is my room.  I wanted to put you somewhere I could keep an eye on you, at least until that fever goes down."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance's eyes widened, a pool of warmth settling deep in his stomach. "You didn't have to do that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith walked towards Lance, eyes softening. "I wanted to. It's my fault you got this bad - I should've listened to you back there. I just-" Keith ran a hand through his hair, "I've been so wound up lately, about Shiro, and everything, I guess.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance met Keith's gaze, and reached out to touch his hand with his slightly trembling fingers. "I know. I understand." Lance paused. "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith drew back, brow crumpled. "Am I okay? You're the one in the sickbed right now!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, but I know things’ve been especially hard on you lately. You've gotta be pretty wound up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith looked down at Lance, rubbing a thumb across the fingers that held onto his own. "I'm alright Lance, don't worry. Just focus on yourself for now, okay? I'll be right here with you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance nodded, the pull of sleep drawing his eyelids shut and slurring his words. "You promise?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance felt Keith squeeze his hand. "I promise."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>